elementalmonsterfandomcom-20200214-history
Damage
Under Construction 'Damage' Damage is then calculated. Referring to the above chart, you can see that if you attack a monster weak to your summoned monster's element, you will do increased damage. Damage in Elemental Monsters takes a variety of forms, I'll list a few here, but this list certainly isn't limited to just these (these are just as an example): #1.) Instant Death. Probably one of the best (and most frustrating things to prepare a defense against) ways, instant death does just what it says: It kills the summoned monster immediately. Instant Death can be performed any number of ways, some more insidious than others: - Instant Death through a standby monster's SP Skill. However, this is usually (but not always) restricted to a particular monster family, or the Mana cost of your opponent's summoned monster, or to even how many monsters are on the field. - Instant Death through a summoned monster's Attack. This usually either comes at a high mana cost, or inflicts self-damage on your own summoned monster. You may even be required to sacrifice one of your own monsters. - Instant Death through a summoned monster's Reverse Skill. Luckily, this one comes with some major restrictions, so it's not completely broken. Things like how many monsters on the field, their rarity, or Mana cost are all factors. #2.) Damage multiplied by some factor. - Damage multiplied by the numbers of turns that have passed. (examples: Gohen , Valkyrie ) - Damage multiplied by the mana cost of the opponent's summoned monster. (examples: Shen Long , Flame Snake Brutus ) - Damage multiplied by the opponent's current Mana. (examples: Medousa) #3.) Splash damage. Splash damage comes in a variety of flavors: - Through an SP Skill. This can be done to one monster, or all monsters (not just your opponent's but even yours). - Through Reverse Skills. Again, can be limited to a single monster, or all monsters (again, can be either your opponent's or all monsters). - Through the summoned monster's chosen Attack. This usually takes the form of dealing damage to either your opponent's standy monsters, or all monsters on the field, or just all standby monsters. #4.) Suicidal attacks. These don't take so much explaining; simply put, you get the chance to deal a high amount of damage, and your summoned monster dies in the process. #5.) Pure damage. Simply put, through any combination of elements involved in the attack and the elements of both monsters, increased damage can be achieved. - Critical hits. Increased damage. These usually involve some form of a percent attached onto the attack. Sometimes, even a particular element of the opponent's monster can trigger this. - Elemental weakness. As mentioned previously, if either monster is of the element weak to the other monster's increased damage will be achieved. The elemental weaknesses are: Fire is weak to Water (Fire will do less damage to water monsters and take increased damage from water elemental attacks) Forest is weak to Fire (Forest will do less damage to fire monsters and take increased damage from fire elemental attacks) Water is weak to Forest (Water will do less damage to forest monsters, and take increased damage from forest elemental attacks) Light is weak to Dark, and Dark is weak to Light (If these monsters are matched up, both will take increased damage from each other) * Light and Dark is neither especially strong or weak to the other three elements. There is one exception however: Void (or non-elemental attacks) attacks do less damage to dark monsters. - Family or Rarity dependant damage. There are a few monsters out there that can do increased damage depending on what the Family is. A very few monsters can do increased damage based on the level of Rarity. In either case, the increased damage is not because of some innate property, but through their Attacks (though I'll look into that, I may be wrong). Category:Gameplay